


Stutter and Mumble and Blush

by adelaide_rain



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Kaidan's found that he likes to see Shepard blush.It's not easily done; considering how  flirtatious Shepard is, words just won't cut it - touching, though, is a different matter. Inappropriate touching will do it every time.Ghosting a hand over Shepard's undersuit-clad ass before he pulls on his armour; teeth grazing his earlobe as Kaidan leans in to whisper something on the shuttle - anything in public will make him blush, a pretty splash of rose on those male-model cheekbones of his.





	Stutter and Mumble and Blush

Kaidan's found that he likes to see Shepard blush. 

It's not easily done; considering how flirtatious Shepard is, words just won't cut it - touching, though, is a different matter. Inappropriate touching will do it every time.

Ghosting a hand over Shepard's undersuit-clad ass before he pulls on his armour; teeth grazing his earlobe as Kaidan leans in to whisper something on the shuttle - anything in public will make him blush, a pretty splash of rose on those male-model cheekbones of his.

"You're the worst, Alenko," Shepard breathes after one particularly racy - and particularly fun - instance on the lower engineering deck, and Kaidan grins as he gets to his feet, smoothing down his uniform. There's that pretty shade of pink across Shepard's cheeks, and the way he's still breathing hard is quite alluring too.

"You mean you don't want to do it again?"

Shepard looks at him, want burning in his eyes despite just having come in Kaidan's mouth. "You know I do. That doesn't change the fact that you're the worst. There's no way that Tali didn't hear that. And Adams-" Shepard's cheeks grow pinker, and Kaidan's smile grows wider. "Like I said. The worst."

"You just need to be quieter, Shepard," Kaidan says, and gives a suggestive smile. "Or maybe you just need my cock in your mouth, gagging you."

"The second one," Shepard says quickly, and licks his lips. "Definitely that one."

"Next time," Kaidan says, and Shepard shakes his head, stepping closer and reaching between them to squeeze Kaidan's still-hard - achingly hard - cock.

"How about right now?"

"Are you saying you want to suck me off in the middle of engineering, Commander?"

"You're damn right I am."

Kaidan swallows, and then nods; Shepard's hand stroking him though his pants feels too good for any other response. "I could go for that," he says, aiming for casual, but the way he whimpers when Shepard thumbs over the head of his cock kind of spoils the effect.

With a grin, Shepard pushes him down onto the work bench he was just sitting on, and settles between Kaidan's knees without pause. Quick and dirty, then - Kaidan can get behind that. 

Shepard doesn't waste any time, he pulls Kaidan's cock out of his pants and looks down at it hungrily, before looking up to meet Kaidan’s eyes.

"Do you know how much I love your cock, Kaidan?"

Kaidan groans; all Shepard's doing is stroking him and he's already close to coming. Then again, he just spent a couple of minutes on his knees with Shepard's cock in his mouth, and that's always a pretty big turn on. "Yeah?"

"Mmm. Yeah. How it tastes. How it feels inside me, stretching me, filling me up."

"Fuck," Kaidan whispers, and Shepard grins.

"Yeah, exactly. But later. Later we're going to take our time. Right now I have other plans."

"Then get on with- _Fuck,"_ Kaidan gasps as Shepard leans in to lick his cock, tongue hot and wet on his already aching cock and just - _damn it,_ this is going to be embarrassingly brief. His hands curl around the edge of the work bench as Shepard gets to work, no teasing or taking it slow. He laps at the precome gathered at the tip of Kaidan’s cock, glancing up to meet his eyes, and that alone is nearly enough to make him come.

 _Hold on,_ he tells himself a little desperately, fighting against how breathlessly good it feels to have Shepard’s tongue on his cock, how good it looks when Shepard wraps his lips around the head and meets his eyes again, because he _knows_ that gets Kaidan off, knows how much he loves it.

"Shepard," Kaidan whines, reaching out to run his fingers over his hair then grabs his shoulder, needing something, anything to anchor him.

Shepard smiles with a mouthful of cock and takes him deeper, and Kaidan feels his prized control slipping away from him. Before Shepard, he could keep himself in check, keep from coming, whatever he needed to make sure his partner was satisfied first. But Shepard is something else. It's not just that Shepard's already come and Kaidan can let go - he can't _help_ it, desperation climbing in him along with the pleasure, control spinning away from him and he's just - he's going to-

"Fuck," he cries as his orgasm smashes into him, hard, and his hips buck as he comes, hand tightening on Shepard's shoulder as he spills into his mouth and Shepard takes it, swallowing down hungrily and god, he's just- Kaidan just- "I love you so much," he gasps, and after a few moments of lapping at him, Shepard pulls off, grinning as he wipes his mouth.

"You always get so sappy after you've just come," Shepard says, and Kaidan groans, pulling Shepard into a kiss to shut him up. It's dizzying, everything about this is dizzying - the blowjob, the orgasm, but mostly just _Shepard_. Kaidan does love him, truly madly deeply, and this might have started with trying to get Shepard to blush but - as always when it comes to Shepard - it's become so much more. "For what it's worth," Shepard says when they pull away to breathe. "I love you too. So damn much."

"It's worth a lot, Shepard. Even if neither of us are ever going to be able to look Adams in the eye ever again."

Shepard snickers and kisses Kaidan once more before getting to his feet, and offering him a hand up. "Shall I remind you that this is all your fault?"

Kaidan _hmphs_ as he puts himself away and tries to smooth down his uniform enough to look at least somewhat professional, and not like he's spent the afternoon giving and receiving blowjobs.

"You know," Shepard says, faux thoughtful. "You've got a spare uniform in my cabin. And I've got a shower we could share."

Kaidan laughs, feeling warm and relaxed after just having come, and _happy_ , so damn happy to be here with Shepard. "You're not at all subtle."

"I've got some lube, too."

Kaidan shakes his head, but he’s grinning as he takes Shepard’s hand. "You're also incorrigible."

"Isn't that what you love about me?"

"Something like that," Kaidan sighs, but he's smiling as he says it. They head upstairs, sneaking to the elevator so they can escape without being seen.

"Along with, you know," Shepard says once they're safely alone in the elevator, smirking as he looks sidelong at Kaidan. "My cock, my mouth, my ass-"

"Incorrigible," Kaidan says again, but he's smiling too, and he steps a little closer to Shepard. "And you're right - I do love those things about you. But I love everything else, too."

Shepard's smile turns almost shy, and he looks away, cheeks turning pink, and Kaidan smiles to see it; looks like there’s more than one way to make him blush after all. "You're extra-sappy today, Kaidan," he says, then meets Kaidan's eyes. "Don't stop."

"Declarations of undying love, coming up," Kaidan says. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. Your cock, your mouth, your ass-" 

Shepard laughs, loudly, as the elevator doors open and they walk over to his cabin. 

"Your laugh, your smile, your kiss."

Shepard looks at him, now, smiling softly, cheeks still touched by pink. 

"Your blush," Kaidan adds, and kisses him. 

It’s fun to make Shepard blush with those inappropriate touches, Kaidan thinks as Shepard’s arms go around him, and they kiss, slow and sweet and unhurried. 

But this is so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one of my [mshenko ficlets](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/tagged/3-sentence-mshenko) on tumblr but things spun wildly out of control. This is not a bad thing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
